


Breathing Out

by artie_writing



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works
Genre: Gen, MCGA, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, hammer of thor, ship of the dead, sword of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artie_writing/pseuds/artie_writing
Summary: Magnus finally gets a chance to breathe, while everyone is there to comfort him
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone, Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Breathing Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Riordanverse servers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Riordanverse+servers).



“Breathing out was so much harder than breathing in. You could brace yourself for so long, taking in so much but letting it all out? That’s probably the hardest thing I have had to do. Losing my mother, one breath in. Living on the streets, one breath in. Dying, one- I guess metaphorical breath in. Finding out that even in death, I can never see my Mom again. Seeing my own dead body and watching Annabeth grieve over me, two breaths in. Fighting monsters and collapsing from exhaustion, continual breaths in. Having to choose between being with my mother and the fate of the world, Seeing Blitz nearly die and having to watch Hearth breaking because of it, Seeing Randolph die after he had betrayed us, having to watch Hearth go through the torments of his father, freezing to death, having the fate of the world put on my shoulders, time and time again, and nightmare after nightmare. Breath in after breath in. When do I get to breathe out Alex?” Magnus finally took a shaky breath out, going silent, before hugging Alex, who had held his hand the entire time that he talked, and let out all of the breaths that he had to hold in for years upon years. He was finally able to cry, finally able to just- feel.  
“Its alright Magpie. We’re all here.” Alex says as Magnus felt Sam’s arms wrap around him, Mallory and Halfborn joining not long after, joined by TJ Blitz and Hearth, who didn’t need to hear Magnus’s words. He knew what his boy had been through. They all did.  
They all took a moment to breathe out.


End file.
